


I Think You're Beautiful

by richardnoelchris



Category: Original Work, The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh Cast, The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: 80's Music, Fluff, Just lots of loveliness hopefully, Other, Wolf AU, friendships, set in the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardnoelchris/pseuds/richardnoelchris
Summary: A story of a group of really good friends and how one of them becomes obsessed with a wolf, but why is he so intriguing?
Relationships: Eddie and Ruth, Nikki and Cal, Nikki and Dee
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an 80's fic where Julian is a wolf and obviously falls in love with his Noel haha. I actually finished this story on December 31st but never had the courage to upload it, but I'm hoping people love it as much as I do and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) x
> 
> Cast:  
> Noel Fielding as Nikki  
> Julian Barratt as Cal  
> Matt Berry as Mr Stevens  
> Tom Meeten as Harley  
> Richard Ayoade as Eddie  
> Chris O'Dowd as Johnny

There was a party going on at Eddie's house, he'd invited his college friends only, he didn't want to be one of those people that just gave invitations out to people he didn't know. Eddie was a smart lad, he had a beautiful beard that framed his gorgeous lips and his chin dimple. He had a curly, black-brownish afro that was wild, he had lovely, mocha coloured skin and smokey, brown eyes. He was wearing multicoloured trousers, black boots, a big ring on his right hand, a long sleeved, yellow shirt and on top of that he had a black waistcoat. He took inspiration from Jimi Hendrix a lot when it came to his style, he even changed his surname to Hendrix, he adored him, his bedroom wall was full of posters of him as well as his other idol Michael Jackson.

"Glad everyone's enjoying the party, I'm just going to the toilet, but help yourself to snacks yeah? Alright cool." He ascended up his staircase and turned the knob of the bathroom door and found two of his friends inside, 'redhead' Ruth and her brother Harley, Ruth had the reddest hair you've ever seen and she was always wearing high waisted jeans and a t shirt, this was her signature look and Harley always styled himself after David Bowie, he had blonde-reddish hair with a curl at the front, big, circular glasses, black trousers and boots and a black, long sleeved shirt with a few of the buttons at the top undone. 

Drunkenly Ruth said "Oh hiiiiiiiiii Eddie weddie, hehe"

"She's uh, she's very drunk."

"I'm drunk aha!" 

Eddie rolled his eyes, he hated dealing with drunk people plus he had to go! "Ok well I need the toilet so gonna have to use the sink downstairs I'm afraid, because uh nature calls peeps." He pushed them out of the bathroom and shut the door. Harley was supporting his sister's weight as they carefully walked down the stairs. 

The sound of Madonna's  _ 'Like a Virgin' _ album was playing from Eddie's boombox which he'd got for his 20th birthday, it played cassette tapes and he was happy to own it. When Eddie came out of the bathroom he was met on the stairs by Dee 

"Hey Ed have you seen Nikki about?" 

"I've just been in the bathroom and he wasn't in there haha." He was quite pleased with his remark, "but um have you looked outside, he might be there?"

"Oh right thanks, I'll go and check." Dee was Nikki's girlfriend and she dressed like a punk, but loved to listen to Blondie, David Bowie, Hendrix, Madonna, she was quite eclectic. She went to check outside for him. Nikki was outside having a smoke and talking to Rizzo, Eddie's girlfriend

"I just, like I fink she wants to take it further Rizz and" he took a puff "I just aint interested in going there you know." He looked at Rizzo

"I think you should tell her though, you know, yourself." 

"I do not 'ave the balls for that Rizz."

"Shame cos she's behind you" she whispered in his ear as she left them to it, "tell her alright, peace out Nikki." 

"Hi Dee you alright babe? You look well nice." He stubbed out his cigarette with the toe of his boot.

"You've seen my outfit already we arrived together."

"Uhhhh, oh yeah, that's right, shit sorry." He moved closer to her "babe can I tell you sumfin-" He was cut off by her

"I'm glad I found you because" Nikki was pulling a face as if to say  _ um rude much?  _ "We need to talk about our relationship babe." Nikki dreaded this conversation. 

"Right well can we not do this 'ere at our friend's 'ouse cos it's a bit awkward"

She blatantly blurted out the words "I wanna have sex with you Nikki, I think I'm ready now" she was stroking his face and kissed him on the lips, Nikki pulled away.

"Look, babe I know 'ow much you want to but fact of the matter is I just, I'm not ready yet that's all, I just need time." What he really wanted to say he had to ditch, because she looked upset as if he was about to break off their relationship or something. The truth was that Nikki was a virgin and he never ever wanted to have sex, man, woman, it didn't matter Nikki was repulsed by both the idea, and the thought of it. He held her hands and looked her in the eyes "just give me time yeah? You've done it before but I'm you know a virgin." At that moment Madonna sang ' _ Like a virgin, touched for the very first time' _ which made Nikki blush.

She smiled at him and said "ok babe, do you wanna make out?" 

Nikki had to think of a distraction and he was about to say something when he heard Rizzo say "Oh my gosh what's that?" He thought  _ oh thank God.  _

There was a shadowy figure in the distance that seemed to be moving and Nikki said "Oh my gosh I fink it's a wolf" soon everyone started gathering around and Nikki moved his blonde hair out of his face and his jaw hung open. "I've never seen one before!" The grey wolf appeared to be getting closer and everyone was screaming 

"Everyone inside now!" Said Eddie, he was gathering all his friends to go inside his house where it was safe and everyone obeyed apart from Nikki who was stunned. "Right is everyone here?" He did a head count and realised someone was missing. "Fuck! Nikki!" He ran outside to retrieve his friend quickly. 

Nikki was so stunned he couldn't move a muscle, the wolf was so close to him now, it was like a stand off, it growled revealing its pointy teeth and long, pink tongue, then it stopped growling for a minute as if it was enthralled by Nikki and it's eyes softened, Nikki stared back and was almost about to say hi, but Eddie got there in the nick of time "Get back wolf, back! Get out!" The wolf ran away and Nikki was breathing heavily, shaken by what had just happened. "You ok, Nikki? Mate?" 

Nikki snapped out of his daze and said "yeah, yeah I'm fine Ed fanks." 

"Nikki why the fuck didn't you run?" He looked into his sparkly blue eyes

Nikki had a blank expression on like he wasn't on Earth anymore and replied "I...there's sumfin about that wolf Ed, sumfin different." Eddie looked at him and said 

"Right, you've taken something haven't you, good gravy what was in that punch?" He took Nikki by the shoulders and walked him back into the safety of his house. Nikki kept looking behind him in the direction the wolf had just left in and ran a hand through his blonde hair as Eddie was taking him to safety. What was it about that wolf?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the music teacher Mr Stevens

It was a sunny day and the group of friends were in college standing by their lockers and talking about Eddie's party. The hall was filled with well dressed college students all chatting and a few having a cheeky kiss behind the lockers and by the stairs. The bell rang and everyone went to their lessons. The group all went to their music lesson, that was the one lesson they all shared and on the way Eddie asked Nikki "hey sexy haha are you alright after last night Nikki? You were acting a little bit weird." Nikki moved his hair out of his face and looked at him 

"Yeah 'malright now fanks Ed. I was just shocked that's all I've never seen a wolf so close before." 

Eddie patted him on the shoulders "good. I'm glad."

They walked into their music class and sat down, Nikki was sat next to Eddie, "I do not like this teacher at all he's just annoying. Don't you think Nikki? Nikki?"

Nikki was daydreaming, thinking about last night, thinking about the close encounter with the wolf, it kept circling his mind like a carousel stuck on go. "Hmm oh yeah well annoying." What was it about that wolf?

The music teacher, Mr Stevens, settled everyone down "settle down please, thank you. Now who's heard the new Duran Duran album? Hands up please?" The whole class put up their hands "yeeeeeeees, that's what  **I'm** talking about." He started to move around the class. "How do you feel when you hear a new song? Anyone, shout it out or put your hands up, doesn't bother me." Pretty soon a lot of responses filled the silent classroom.

"Happy"

"Sad sometimes."

"Gives me chills" 

"Excellent these are all good. Ok what's everyone's favourite song? I'm gonna pick on someone ummmm how about" he scanned the class "you Nikki" he pointed at Nikki who was away with the fairies quite a lot and had trouble focusing on lessons, plus he was thinking about the wolf. His blue eyes staring into space "Nikki" Mr Stevens shouted which woke Nikki from his daydream and with a start he said 

"The wolf!" He looked embarassed and looked around the class looking for one of his classmates to fill him in on the question.

"Yes.  _ Hungry Like The Wolf.  _ That's one of my favourites too, well done Nikki." 

Nikki smiled relieved, let out a sigh and said "fanks sir." 

Eddie whispered to him so that the teacher couldn't hear. "Nikki you really need to pay attention, you need to get good grades and you need to stop thinking about the wolf, ok, I mean good gravy Nikki it was probably a one time thing." Nikki looked sad all of a sudden and thought to himself  _ I hope not. _

"Ok everyone what I'd like you to do is get into pairs and choose one song doesn't have to be from this particular album, and write about it focusing on these key points." He started to write on the board "structure, texture, tempo, does it use a fade out, ok if you have questions I'll be on my bass guitarrrrr in the corner on that chair. You've got half an hour feel free to talk." They got into pairs, Ruth and Rizzo, Harley and Dee and Nikki and Eddie.

"Right so I'm thinking we do Michael Jackson's Thriller yeah Nikki?"

"Yeah sounds well cool, I love him he's a genius." 

"Isn't he just. I adore him, he is the King of Pop." 

"So let's do Blondie Heart of Glass yeah?" Said Dee to Harley

"Sure, yeah I love Blondie they're really good, if I could see them in concert one day I think I'd die Dee."

"Me too" 

"Ok Rizzo, Cyndi Lauper, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun?" 

"Oh yes! Girl power honey!" The girls high fived.

They all started their writing and Mr Stevens said "15 minutes left guys and gals." 

"Eddie? Do you fink that it's possible for wolves to be beautiful?" 

He rolled his eyes "Oh not this again, good night! Look Nikki wolves are dangerous, they have sharp teeth, long tongues and oh yeah not to mention they eat humans, can we stay on task please, I love you as a friend but sometimes Nikki" he ruffled his blonde hair and giggled.

"Haha alright sorry Ed. Cheeky bastard you've messed up me 'air. I don't just wake up wiv it lookin like David Sylvian you know!" He giggled

"Sorry, alright so structure." 

Ruth was pointing at Rizzo's neck, she noticed purple blotches "omg girl, I just noticed your love bites, tell!" 

"Well me and Eddie um, you know last night, after everyone went home after the party and girl it was goooooood." The girls were giggling 

"Good for you hun, embrace that sexuality. Right let's get stuck in." 

Rizzo resisted the urge to say it but she sensed an opportunity "that's what he said girl haha."

"You're wild girl, you're a sexual Goddess rrrrrowwww haha." 

"I just don't think he likes me anymore, he says he's not ready but I think he might break up with me." Harley did not care about this conversation at all, all he cared about was writing about Blondie, he was huffing and puffing and rolling his eyes in frustration. Dee was a lovely girl, but when it came to her relationship issues, she would not stop going on about it.

"Fascinatin' look can we just get on with this task because we've only got a few minutes left." 

Nikki overheard the conversation and said to Dee but not looking at her "why d'you fink it's ok to bring up our private talks Dee? What the fuck?" He was angry at her.

"Well you know how I feel and Harley's a good friend it's not like I'm talking to a stranger is it?" 

Nikki stood up and Eddie looked at him as if to say  _ don't Nikki, not now, please.  _ "Dee that's well out of order and you know it, if you weren't a girl I'd….I swear to God, I love you but sometimes, you're so annoying. I feel suffocated in this relationship sometimes, you always talk over me and you never listen to what I have to say at all." Nikki knocked a chair over in anger and nearly hit another student, which he apologised for and the teacher saw all the commotion and gave Nikki detention.

"I'm giving you detention after this class ,spend your lunchtime there please."

Nikki was annoyed but also relieved because at least he could get some space from Dee for a little while. He loved her but she had annoying traits."Gladly, sorry sir. Sorry Dee" 

"Right is everyone ready to present?" Then the bell went "Oh well guess we'll have to continue this on Monday, class dismissed. Enjoy lunch everyone and keep listening to great music, peace out" 

It was lunchtime and Nikki was on his way to detention in the Head Teacher's office. "Can I have some paper please sir?" He nodded. Nikki started to sketch, he loved art and was really good at it, he sketched whatever was in his mind and rarely used reference. He put the pencil to the paper and started to sketch a wolf with deep brown eyes, each line was as beautiful as he was. Then the Head teacher said

"Nikki I get it. Lots of arguments about sex when I was your age, I wanted to and she didn't." This was the last thing Nikki needed right now.

"Well I'm not like that sir like at all. I'm interested in other things, like I love kissing, but sex just doesn't float my boat, I love music, fashion, art, video games especially Pacman haha I'd like to fink I'm a Pacman pro haha." 

"Maybe you just haven't met the right girl or boy." That comment always made Nikki shudder, everytime he told someone his feelings they would say that.

Nikki began to eat his packed lunch and looked out the window, his eyes focussed on the forest area in the distance. He took a bite of his sandwich and tried to solve his rubix cube puzzle. 

When his detention was over he headed to the library and searched for books on wolves, anything to do with them, he was intrigued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Shake Shack ! Nikki meets Cal for the first time

It was Friday afternoon in the town of Maple Treeway, just after college and the group were at the best Diner in the area 'Johnny's Shake Shack" they did the best fries, the nicest milkshakes and delicious burgers. The owner, Johnny was also a really lovely guy, so lovely the customers kept coming back, sometimes just purely for the conversation.

When they walked in the song  _ Visions of China  _ by the band Japan was playing and they were greeted by the waitress "table for 6?" She lead them to their table and gave them some menus. Then Johnny walked over, sometimes as well as being the owner, he joined in on waiting tables.

"Hiya folks, what can I get ya?" He noticed the group and said "oh my goodness it's my favourite group, looking good Eddie as always."

"Feeling good Johnny you gorgeous thing."

"Aw haha so, the usual then?" They all nodded their heads. "Okie dokes 6 usuals all comin up feel free to sit at the bar ok?" He took their menus and gave their orders to the kitchen. 

Nikki was looking around "one fing I love about this restaurant is the colours. Sort of pastel, retro I 'ave to paint this one day haha." 

Eddie noticed the music playing "oh my god, Johnny you devil, you're not playing Hendrix?" He turned to face Johnny.

Johnny smiled from behind the bar as if to say  _ just for you!  _

Just then a tall, bearded man in a black coat walked into the diner and went up to the bar area "hello" he said trying to attract Johnny's attention. 

"Well hi there Cal! Welcome to Johnny's Shake Shack! I'm Johnny what can I get you today? I know you already know that but I have to say it everytime haha!" 

Cal replied "Um just a fish burger and some curly fries please?" 

"Sure thing. Any milkshake at all?" 

"Um no I'm alright thank you." 

"Okie dokie coming up." He gestured to the tables "Take a seat or you can wait at the bar." 

"Thank you." 

"So guys, how about the trailer for Dirty Dancing?" Said Ruth

"Omg it looks so good right?" Said Harley

"We should all go out and watch it at Mel's Drive In Cinema. Yeah?" 

"Oh perfect friends night out haha." 

Nikki was listening to the conversation but noticed the man and thought he looked kind of lonely. "Yeah defo would be a great night. Just gimme a sec guys yeah?" He kissed Dee on the lips "Love you babe." Then he walked over to the bar to sit by the tall man. 

"Alright? My name's Nikki nice to meet you? You 'ere wiv anyone?" 

The man looked at him and shook his hand "Nice to meet you Nikki, my name is Tiberius Calore but it's sort of a mouthful so I like to go by Cal." 

"Nice to meet you Cal." 

"And um no I travel alone mostly, intelligent conversation aha!"

"Haha right, fair enough. Do you go to college or anything?" 

"Used to but now I just sort of volunteer, you know collecting money and things like that. Giving back to the community and I um have a day job at the roller rink." 

"Haha nobody's there in the day!"

"I'm a morning cleaner. I make sure everything's clean before it opens at night." 

"Ohhh right that makes sense. I've never 'ad a job before but I wouldnt wanna work at night eevah haha." 

Johnny came back "One fish burger and curly fries. Enjoy." 

"Thank you. I'll take it to the table." He picked up his tray. "Nice meeting you Nikki. See you around?" 

"Oh yeah ok you too!" He smiled at him and said to Johnny "Johnny does that man um Cal does Cal come in here a lot? It's just I've never seen him in 'ere before."

Polishing his work surface he replied "Cal? Oh yeah! He comes in here most of the time usually in the day, when you lovelies are at college so maybe that's why." 

"Right."

"Yeah but he either always takes his food with him to the table or asks for it to go."

"Really? Why?" 

"I don't know but what I do know is he always says that the cuttlery's too loud and that he feels like he's eavesdropping on people's conversations sometimes. So he just eats at home. Nice man though!"

Nikki bit his lip trying to take everything in and he nodded "Right, ok then."

"Mhmm. Anyways 5 minutes on your orders guys and gals."

"Ah cheers Johnny you're a diamond."

"Aw no worries I always say kindness costs nothing."

Nikki went back to the table and Eddie was jamming and miming to Hendrix 

_ 'There must be some kinda way outta here said the joker to the thief. There's too much confusion. I can't get no relief.' _

Nikki laughed and smiled he'd always been closest with Eddie but loved the rest of his friends too. They grew up together and used to play outside, scrape their knees, build forts, make up silly songs, eat together, listen to music together etc……

Harley said "Hey everything alright Nikki?" 

"Yeah I was just meeting someone you know me I love people! Haha."

"Oh cool, well you missed Eddie totally rockin out!" 

Harley and his sister Ruth were from America but they moved to England to attend Moonview College, their parents heard it had outstanding results, the best in the UK. 

"He was playin' air guitar an everything!

Ruth made a bow down gesture "We're not worthy, hail king Eddie." 

"Scuse me while I kiss the sky. haha." 

"So who is he then, your new friend?" Asked Dee

"Oh his name is Tiberius Calore but he likes to be called Cal. He works as a day cleaner at the roller rink and he's a nice guy haha." 

"Cool name. Cal. Sounds almost mythical." 

"Rizzo could you not touch my leg under the table please. I need to eat before I can think about you know." He whispered in her ear "What we did the other night." He smiled and she giggled.

"Hope I'm not interrupting but my lovely waiters have your food and it's piping hot like Eddie's riffs." 

Eddie put his hand on his heart. "Bless you Johnny." 

The waiters placed the food and milkshakes down and said "Enjoy." Even the waiters were lovely and Johnny would always praise them he didn't believe in a lot of discipline so if one of them did something wrong he would say "That's ok just think how would I do it differently next time" and "it's ok I failed on my first try too, nobody's perfect, keep going you'll get it soon." He really was a lovely gentleman. 

"Omg these fries are delicious!" Said Rizzo

"Girl I agree with you there." 

They all ate their food and drank their milkshakes and Nikki noticed Cal get up to leave "Thanks for the food Johnny, delicious as always keep the change." 

"Bless you Cal, see you soon!" The sounds of the til went right through him and he winced a little, then he said bye to Johnny and left the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of friends go to a roller rink and have a good time

_ Mony Mony  _ by Billy Idol was playing and there were pink and purple lights everywhere, lots of friends skating and having a good time. 

"I can see why they call this place 'Skate With Mates' haha!" Said Nikki skating in time with the music. He was wearing his black Pac-man t shirt with an image of the game on it, it's Nikki's favourite t shirt to be active in. He was thinking to himself  _ wow Cal did a good job on the floor, 'es a sweeping genius!  _

"Oh I am gonna do laps around you Nikki boy!" Said Eddie as he whizzed past him in his white t shirt, with red writing that said 'girl power' on it and his black and white checkered trousers. "Watch and learn babe!" Eddie was always flirting with people, he jokingly flirted with Nikki a lot though, but they did used to date in their teens, however they both agreed that they were happy just being friends.

Nikki's mouth opened wide and he giggled moving his jaw up and down like a witch "Alright mate, we'll see about that you dick!" Nikki picked up his speed and tried to keep up with Eddie meanwhile Ruth and Harley were skating holding on to each other.

"Nice one sis!" 

"Thanks bro!" They high fived. "Omg we should totally start a conga line."

"Agree!"

The song changed to David Bowie's ' _ Let's Dance'  _ and Rizzo, who had her curly hair in two bunches, looked at Nikki "omg Nikki it's your boy Bowie! Woooooo!" 

"I know haha I love 'im so much"

"Get in the conga line you fuckers! haha!" Harley was trying to get his group to join in on the conga line fronted by himself and then his sister Ruth next in line.

"Haha alright don't 'av to be a dick about it Harley." He giggled and moved his hair out of his face, it was always in his face. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they skated over, Dee was holding on to Ruth and Nikki was holding on to Dee. "Oy 'Endrix join the fuck in haha!" Nikki gestured at him with his hand

"On my way, gorgeous" he blew a kiss and grabbed Rizzo by the hips and said "Come on babe, friend conga line!"

"Ah fun!" They skated over, Eddie was holding on to Nikki and Rizzo was holding on to Eddie and then they were all in a conga line "This feels like a choo choo train!" Said Rizzo

"Oy stop pinchin' Eddie, cheeky bastard!" He said across his shoulder.

"Can't help it, you got lovely hips Nikki haha." Then the song changed to  _ Are Friends Electric?  _ by Gary Numan and Ruth's eyes went wide

"Oh no way Gary Numan!" They all broke the conga line and started dancing with each other "This is so fun! Weekend starts here am I right?" The friends cheered.

Eddie skated up to Nikki "May I have this dance Nikki, oh fuck it's David Sylvian!" He joked "huge, huge fan" 

Nikki laughed, the one that showed his teeth "Ow much 'ave you 'ad Ed?" He hit him playfully on the arm

"How dare you, I've had just the right amount baby!" He fist bumped him

Then Dee skated over "Can I interrupt?" She took Nikki by the arm and they were both smiling

"Sure babe! In a bit Eddie" they did finger guns at each other "haha"

Then Dee and Eddie were skating and singing along to Gary Numan 

' _ You know I hate to ask, but are friends electric?' _

' _ Only mine's broke down and now I've no one to love _ .' Haha 

Ruth and Harley were holding hands, facing each other and spinning around laughing, they were really close siblings, so close people always assumed they were twins. "Go sis haha!" 

"Weeeeee aha" 

"You guys that was so much fun!" Said Eddie picking his afro out with his comb in one hand and his girlfriend clutching on to his other arm

"Totally, loved it! Gotta do it again soon guys!" 

"Defo, oh so dudes and dudettes we all agreed on seeing Dirty Dancing yeah?" Asked Rizzo

"Defo" replied Nikki

"Sure" replied Harley

"Love you guys, see you soon for the movie, Mel's Drive In yeah?" Asked Ruth

"Yep!" replied Eddie "Laters beautiful people, mwah." Everyone waved at each other and parted ways due to it being very late.

Nikki saw a shadow outside and he stopped "You alright babe?" Asked Dee

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine babe." 

"Well I'm gonna head home I guess." 

"Woah woah woah, don't you wanna come to mine and make out?" He kissed her on the cheek and nuzzled into her neck and whispered in her ear "We can listen to the new Blondie album yeah?"

She giggled "Really the Nikki nuzzle? How cheesy?" 

He nuzzled further in and kissed her neck slowly "You know you love it Dee. Also sorry about the ova day in music, I was just riled up" he continued to kiss her neck

It's alright babe, I'm sorry too" she giggled "Nikki, what's gotten into you, we're on the street."

"No one's watchin' us though are they, 's not like we're shaggin' is it?" Nikki felt a little bit sick at the thought. "So you wanna come over or not?" he was stroking her cheek.

"Of course I do hehe" 

"Cool! I'll walk you home afterwards aswell" he kissed her hand and they walked back to Nikki's house arm in arm.

  
  


* * *

  
  


That night after he got back home after walking his girlfriend to her house, when Nikki went to sleep he had a nightmare….

"It's in the trees, it's coming!" Someone shouted, a line from the movie  _ 'Night of The Demon'  _ Nikki fluttered his eyelids and opened them suddenly, revealing his sparkly blue eyes, that had a look of fear in them. Nikki was on the floor of a forest at night and it was very quiet. His nightmare was scored by Kate Bush's  _ 'Hounds of Love'  _

_ I've always been a coward.  _

Nikki got to his feet. 

_ And I don't know what's good for me  _

When he stood up he looked around and heard screaming and rustling in the trees and he looked over his shoulder paranoid. 

_ Here I go, it's coming for me through the trees. _

Nikki started running as fast as he could 

_ Help me someone, help me please.  _

Then he saw a wolf in front of him and it spoke to him, all it said was "Camera, Action, Lights. Nikki."

Nikki woke up and started breathing very, very fast, he had to calm himself down, he rubbed his eyes "It's alright Nikki, it was just a nightmare." But what did it mean? He turned on his bedside lamp and played with his rubix cube to calm himself, trying to solve both puzzles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends go to a drive in cinema to see a movie

The sweet voice of Debbie Harry singing  _ 'Heart of Glass' _ filled the air and there were lots of cars in 'Mel's Drive In Cinema' all waiting for Dirty Dancing to start. They were all sitting two to a car, Eddie and Rizzo, Nikki and Dee, Harley and Ruth in anticipation and excitement for the movie.

Between mouthfuls of popcorn Rizzo looked at her friends and said "You guys I cannot wait for this movie to start." 

"Hey don't finish your popcorn before it does, you'll have nothin' left Rizz." Said Harley

"Dude, I love food ok." She said as she shoved more popcorn in.

"It's true she does and I love a woman who can eat, rrrrrr." He bit her ear playfully

"Fuck Eddie I nearly choked." She slapped him on the arm and laughed 

Nikki was sat with his arm around Dee "This movie looks well cool. Love a film about dancin"

"Yeah me too." She cheekily slid her hand down Nikki's chest "And especially one with the word 'dirty' in the title." She caressed the area by his crotch flirtatiously.

Nikki shifted in his car seat "Um babe, not...not now please. Can we just kiss or sumfink? or nuffink at all, please." He held her hand lovingly "Just not now." 

She looked at him a little bit upset, but she remembered the other day when Nikki told her about herself "Alright babe, sorry." She snuggled into Nikki and he stroked her beautiful neon pink hair and kissed her crown.

"When does this movie start?" Asked Ruth

"Well, we did all get here early sis." Just then he looked to the side of him and noticed something and said to his sister "I uh don't think those two mind anyway." He gestured towards Eddie and Rizzo who were kissing each other passionately.

Nikki noticed and exclaimed "Ah jesus! Those two, always so fuckin 'orny." He laughed 

Eddie and Rizzo were kissing in the backseat of the car, when the song changed 

' _ I'm a love man, call me love man.'  _

Rizzo was so excited she accidently beeped the horn of Eddie's car which made the rest of the group laugh apart from Nikki who felt a little nauseous as well. 

"M gonna go get some snacks, snacks anyone?" 

"Just bring some more popcorn please, I think uh Rizzo'll need it." 

"Good point Harley haha." Nikki went to get some snacks and Harley left his car for a moment

"Scuse me a moment sis." He went over to Eddie's car, beeped the horn in the front, which made them stop and jump and he leaned over the door looking at them "Hey how ya doin? Um there's a film comin' on soon, so probably not a good idea to get all riled up to sit through an hour 40 minute film guys." He winked at them and went back to his car where his sister was. They just stared at each other, they had looked like two people who'd been caught in the act.

"He's right babe, save it for later." He kissed her cheek

"True babe." They sat up and went back to the front seat of their car.

Nikki returned with the snacks and imitated an cockney usher, he was such a joker at times "aaaany ice cream? Aaaaaany popcorn? Popcorn, ice cream?, any sweets" everyone was laughing and Rizzo decided to humour him

"I'll take some popcorn please sir." 

He turned into an auctioneer "Popcorn? Popcorn? Anyone else? Anyone else?, SOLD to the beautiful lady with the awesome 'air!" He giggled and gave her the popcorn and a kiss on the cheek "ere you go Rizz." 

"Thanks honey" 

"Omg you guys, it's starting!" Screamed Ruth and a voice over announced 

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the screening of Dirty Dancing starring Jennifer Grey and Patrick Swayze, this film has been rated 15 and contains scenes of a sexual nature and strong language. Please do not litter, use the bins provided for your rubbish and don't talk too loud as you will spoil the movie for others. Please enjoy the film." 

The film started and the song  _ 'Be My Baby'  _ by The Ronettes started playing as the credits crossed the screen in pink writing. The group of friends all watched in awe, as they'd waited to see this ever since the trailer came out, they all looked at each other excited and all simultaneously mimed  _ Oh my God! _

When the ' _ Hungry Eyes' _ scene played they all ate their snacks, faces all illuminated by cinema screen flashes and they all laughed as it was quite comical seeing Johnny get so frustrated with Baby. 

A couple of minutes later the scene with the song ' _ Cry To Me'  _ by Solomon Burke played and all the friends were silent and looked content, even Harley looked quite comfortable with it. Nikki however felt queasy and he wondered if it might be the amount of sweets he'd eaten but it wasn't. He rolled his eyes and even tried to shake his hair subtly into his face to cover his eyes, but he could still see Johnny and Baby getting down and dirty with each other and he said to himself ' _ Just listen to the song Nikki, just listen to the song.'  _ He always did this when there was a sex scene in a film or TV show. Aside from this he thoroughly enjoyed the movie, he liked romance films, just hated sex scenes. 

The movie was finished and '( _ I've Had) The Time of My Life'  _ started playing as the lights came up and Rizzo's mascara as well as Ruth's was running down their cheeks, they turned to face each other and because they were crying they just made squeaking noises

"Eeeeee girl I….."

"I know girl *sniff* so cute"

"Aaaaaaa"

"Yeeeeaaaaah" 

"I carried a watermelon will be such an iconic line one day just watch." Said Eddie as he ate the last few bits of his popcorn.

"Haha alright" replied Nikki

"I'm tellin you Nikki, iconic." He did a gesture where he pointed at his eyes and then at Nikki's 

Then they all said goodbye to each other but Nikki remembered something "Oh wait Eddie, can I 'av a word mate?" 

"Sure Sylvian, s'up?" 

Nikki took a deep breath and looked at Eddie in his brown eyes "I 'ad a nightmare last night and I um, I fink it means sumfink?" 

"Right ok, what was it?" 

"I was in a forest at night and Kate Bush was playing"

"Oh Queen!" 

"Haha I know right. Anyway it was the song  _ Hounds of Love  _ and long story short there was a wolf right in front of me and he I fink 'e tried to speak to me."

"Ok, what did he try to say?" 

Nikki searched his mind's eye "Ummm Camera, Action, Lights. Like he wanted me to remember it or sumfink" Then made a gesture as if to say  _ What does that mean?  _ and moved his hair out of his face.

Eddie looked confused "Huh? Ok well um maybe it means you're obssessed with this wolf, you listened to Kate Bush and your brain knew you were going to see a film and they all merged together." 

Nikki nodded and then rolled his eyes and realised Eddie was taking the piss "Dick!"

"Yep that's me. Night Nikki"

Nikki ran a hand through his hair "Night Eddie." and he walked back home still thinking about his nightmare. It had to mean something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki goes for a peaceful bike ride through the forest but he stumbles upon someone.....

It was a crisp autumn morning and Nikki was eating his favourite cereal and sitting in front of the TV watching re-runs of The Scooby Doo Show, his all time favourite TV show. "Haha rooby dooby doooooo!"

He was wearing his white t shirt with the rubik cube on it along with some electric blue eyeliner, a pair of jeans with patches of his favourite musicians on them and his beloved gold chelsea boots. On top of this he wore his navy blue parka coat with the fur on the hood as it was quite a chilly day. 

He took his red, chopper bike from the garage, stepped outside, inhaled the fresh, morning air, said good morning to the birds and mounted his bike without a helmet, because he loved the feeling of the wind through his hair and he rode off towards the forest area. He was cycling down the path, wheels crunching over crispy leaves, the sound of the nearby lake, so peaceful and serene, Nikki smiled at the ducks on the lake as he cycled past "Alright?" He giggled, he absolutely adored nature, he loved that the colours were so beautiful both to paint and to look at and that animals were so gorgeous. He saw a small bird on the path and swerved his bike so as not to injure it "Woah! Haha that was close, don't worry little one haha I won't 'urt ya."

He stopped for a minute to take his Sony Walkman out of his Scooby Doo bag pack, it had his favourite David Bowie cassette tape in it  _ 'Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps)' _ he put his headphones on and carried on cycling, he got to the song  _ 'Ashes To Ashes' _ and cycled listening to the sweet husk of Bowie's voice. He cycled on the bridge that crossed the lake and past flowers, past a picnic of people, families, past the man that sells ice cream and then he got to the forest and his smile faded a little when he noticed something or someone that shouldn't be there. He got off his bike, chained it to the railings and put his Sony Walkman back in his bag, then he walked up the hill into the forest, taking it all in, the sound of crunching leaves under his feet, the chirping of birds, the sight of a fully naked man on the floor. Wait! What?  _ Why is there a fully naked man on the floo _ r _? _ Upon closer inspection.  _ Why is Cal naked on the forest floor? _ He thought to himself. Cal was all curled up in the fetal position on a bed of leaves and it didn't look very comfortable.

Nikki sat down next to him softly, just incase he was asleep and said in a whisper "Ello, um, Cal? You alright?" Cal opened his eyes slowly and looked up and saw a beautiful figure with luscious, long, blonde hair and replied

"Oh hi um…?"

"Nikki haha"

"Yeah sorry, hi Nikki, how are ya?" 

"M'alright actually yeah, just on a cycle through nature, such a lovely day." He smiled and moved his hair out his face. "Um why are you um...you know?" He cleared his throat.

Cal realised what he meant "Oh starkers, christ! That's not great."

"When you said see you around I didn't fink you meant like this haha" he noticed Cal's wounds, he had bloody scratches on his chest and a scar under his right eye as well as scratches on the soles of his feet and he spoke like he was exhausted. With concern in his voice he asked "Are you alright? What 'appened?" 

Cal got to a sitting up position and Nikki quickly took off his bag pack and passed it to him to protect his modesty. "Oh thank you haha, um bit embarrassing." He placed it over his lap "I don't really know how I got here I think I was involved in some kind of fight." He ran a hand through his hair, Nikki noticed he had lovely hair, lovely fine brown curls that tangled around Cal's fingers like vines and beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh right, well um luckily I always bring a spare outfit with me haha incase I get muddy or sumfink. Um if you just look in the bag there should be a jumper and some trousers, sorry 'bout shoes though." He said tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear. Cal wondered why he was being so nice, it's like Nikki was made of all the loveliest things in the world and they shone out of his face like sunbeams whenever he smiled, there was always a warmth to him, a cosiness to being in his presence.

"Thank you" he said rummaging in the bag.

"Aw 's no problem. You can come to mine if you want, I can run you a bath or sumfink, get you a hot drink, clean up these wounds for you?" 

Cal smiled and nodded then he pulled out the clothes from the bag "Ah David Bowie jumper, nice! I love 'im."

"You've got great taste, two of my best friends changed their surnames because they're 'uge fans haha." Nikki was like a child talking to a stranger, when they ask a thousand questions.

"I don't think I can um."

"Oh d'you want me to turn around?" 

"Oh no, I mean yes but aha I was just going to say I can't walk so um can I sit on your bike, is that alright?" 

"Is that alright? Of course 's alright wiv me mate haha." 

They both got on Nikki's bike, Nikki was pedalling and Cal was holding on to him.

"We'll take the scenic route 'ome that way no one will see you yeah?"

"God, thank you for being so nice Nikki."

"No prob! There's a Walkman in me bag if you wanna listen to some music. Bowie?" 

"Brilliant thanks." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki takes Cal home and helps him clean himself up but they get a little closer

When they got to Nikki's house he ran Cal a bath and made him some tea, then when he came out of the shower, Cal put on Nikki's clothes on account of not having any of his own, and he helped him clean up his wounds. They were sat on Nikki's bed and Nikki put one of his cassette tape mixes on. "C'mon you just sit there and I'll clean these up for you alright?" 

Cal nodded and placed his cup of tea down on Nikki's bedside table. He took in all the posters of Blondie, Bowie, Jagger and other musicians Nikki had on his walls and smiled as if to say  _ such great taste. _ Nikki had a wet cloth which he dipped into a bucket of hot water.

"Sorry but this is gonna sting a lot Cal." He lightly pressed the wet cloth to Cal's wounds, starting with the chest, then moving on to the ones of the soles of his feet. Cal was biting down on his tongue, it was so painful but Nikki's delicate touch made him feel safe and reassured.  _ He'd never hurt me, he'd never hurt anyone  _ he thought to himself. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." He couldn't apologise enough.

The song playing was U2's  _ With or Without You _

_ Through the storm we reach the shore _

_ You give it all but I want more _

_ And I'm waiting for you _

_ With or without you _

_ With or without you _

_ I can't live _

_ With or without you _

The sounds of Nikki dipping the cloth back into the pot of water and then ringing it out was quite relaxing against Bono's voice. "D'you like my posters?" 

Cal was in so much pain but replied "Yeah I uh love 'em and is that your artwork?" 

"Hmm oh yeah I paint for fun! Mostly seasons, I love watching the colours change haha." 

"Ouch! You're uh, you're very talented." 

"Fanks, what 'bout you? got any 'idden talents? Cal?" 

"Hmm oh I ow! Um I… I can't tell you, but I'm quite good at lifting and running fast."

"Cool!" Nikki moved the cloth up to the scar under Cal's right eye and the song changed to Madonna's  _ 'Crazy For You'  _ "Last one now and you'll be good to go." He giggled.

_ I see you through the smokey air _

_ Can't you feel the weight of my stare _

_ You're so close but still a world away _

Nikki looked into Cal's beautiful brown eyes and his smile faded as he pressed his lips against Cal's.

_ What I'm dying to say, is that I'm crazy for you _

_ Touch me once and you'll know it's true _

Cal put his hands in Nikki's silky, blonde hair and was caressing his way down his arms

_ I never wanted anyone like this _

Nikki put a hand on Cal's chest, by his heart

_ It's all brand new _

_ You'll feel it in my kiss _

_ I'm crazy for you, crazy for you _

Outside it started to get dark and Cal pulled away suddenly, he noticed that it was getting dark, his body felt like it was beginning to change and he felt a bit sick, he reassured Nikki that it wasn't the effects of his kiss, he really enjoyed it.

Nikki looked confused and happy at the same time "Oh are you off then?" 

"I'm sorry I have to go. I wish I could tell you why but. I just sorry." He ran down the stairs as quick as lightning and out the front door.

Nikki didn't speak he just sat on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, confused and he let a tear run down his cheek as the rest of the song played and he hugged his pillow. He lay on his bed with his eyes closed and tried to think about his nightmare from the other night and the significance of it. Words running around his mind "Come on focus Nikki" he wiped a tear away from his cheek "Come on. Just focus on what the wolf said." 

Nikki's mind was trying to figure things out, like a rubiks cube, but he could only think about Cal, his mind was focused on Cal and the wolf. Cal and the wolf. Cal and the wolf. Camera. Action. Lights. Camera. Action. Lights. C. A. L. C. A. L. Wolf. Cal. Wolf. Wolf = Cal. Cal = Wolf. He opened his eyes suddenly and sat up open mouthed. "Cal is a wolf!" He grabbed one of the books he borrowed from the library from under his bed and headed downstairs, quickly put some shoes and a coat on, not his best ones, and got on his bike and pedalled  _**fast** _ . 


	8. Chapter 8 and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki asks Eddie for help and he sets out to save Cal

Eddie was washing his hair, Jimi Hendrix blasting from his boombox from the other room, Jimi was playing the guitar as Eddie ran his hands through his beautiful, thick curls and created a lather, he was so spaced out, it was a relaxing moment, like he was in a shampoo commercial. He hummed along as the water ran down his face, he ran a hand from his chin to the back of his head as he rinsed out the shampoo and conditioner. Then he heard a noise, his doorbell. "One second!" He called out as he quickly grabbed a towel from his bathroom door and wrapped it around his waist, he took his hair towel to the door with him. "I'm coming! Good gravy!" He opened the door to see Nikki looking panicked and like he was in a rush. 

"Nikki, you alright mate? If I would have known you were coming I'd have put a t shirt on." 

"Eddie can you 'elp me read sumfink? Please?" He asked as he was walking into Eddie's house.

"Sure Nikki anything for a friend. You look a bit um."

"I know but I'm in a rush so we need to be fast." He took out the book that said ' _ Everything You Need To Know About Wolves'  _ on it and gave it to Eddie

"Ok my hair is drippin you see that right?" 

"So get a towel and do it fast!" 

"Alright jeez!" He wrapped his hair in a towel and said "right ok? Anything in particular then?"

Nikki quickly turned the pages and pointed to a word "This, what does it say Ed?"

"Umm Lycanthropy: The mythical transformation of a person into a wolf." He read from the book.

Nikki's eyes went wide "I knew it! I knew there was something I-" 

"So wait Nikki what's this all about?" 

"Ain't it obvious Cal is a wolf! and I fink...I fink 'm the only one that can save him."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. I trust you Nikki" Nikki smiled at him

"Fanks Eddie." 

"Oh hey look at this, apparently they can feel sick on full moon nights, also." He showed the book to Nikki and said "You know what you have to do. Just be careful Nikki for God's sake. I can't lose a friend." He ruffled his hair

Nikki hugged him tightly "Fanks Eddie!" Then he set off on his bike and shouted as he was leaving "I owe you one!" 

It started raining as Nikki left and headed towards the forest and when he left Eddie called all his friends and told them everything.

"Guys Nikki's about to do something completely crazy and you have to be there to believe it." 

Nikki pedalled fast, his vision slightly blurred by the heavy rain but he knew the way he was going, he'd been to the forest a couple of times, he quickly got off his bike and rested it up against a tree and he started to look around for Cal frantically and out of breath, the moon was starting to appear.

All of Nikki's friends were standing around watching, at a distance, but still in view of the forest and they were looking surprised, concerned and scared. Dee was holding on to Rizzo looking worried.

"I hope he knows what he's doing Rizz." 

"Me too honey. Me too." 

  
  


_ Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses? _

_ Will he offer me his mouth? _

_ Yes _

Nikki was looking around and then the wolf was there, he saw his eyes glowing in the dark, wolves get much more dangerous on full moon nights. He ran towards him and Nikki stood there fearless with the wind blowing hair in his face and said "Tiberius Calore, I trust you, I love you and" he squeezed his eyes tight and reopened them, "I think you're beautiful." 

All of a sudden there was a blinding, bright light, so bright that Nikki shielded his eyes and a transformation began to happen. 

There's a lovely old English myth that if someone who truly loved and trusted the werewolf, called it by name, it would turn back into a human. And it did. Cal was a human again, even though it was a full moon night, Nikki had saved him and all because he saw the beauty in everything, animal or human and it turned out that Cal was both. 

From the bottom of the hill Dee ran up towards him to see if he was ok "Nikki" 

"Dee I.."

"I heard what you said. We all saw what you did. You're really brave Nikki." He looked at Cal on the forest floor naked and she noticed the way he looked at him, "You love, love him don't you?

Nikki looked back at Dee and said "Yeah. I do. Sorry Dee."

"Fuckin go and kiss him Nikki" she laughed "It's fine. I love you, but I'm ok with being your friend."

Nikki smiled and gave her a hug "Fanks Dee. I love you too." He kissed her on the cheek and asked "Aven't got a blanket by any chance?" 

She gave him her big blanket and said "Now go! hehe" 

"You're the best!" Nikki went up to Cal

Cal felt confused, "What...what...happened? It's a full moon and I'm."

Nikki replied "I saved you Cal. I saved you and you're not a wolf anymore." He wrapped the blanket around Cal.

_ And will he starve without me? _

_ Yes! _

_ And does he love me? _

_ Yes _

"I knew it was you, Nikki Sylvian, who sees the beauty in everyone and everything." Then Cal initiated a kiss "Let's finish what we started yeah?" He giggled and pressed his lips to Nikki's and shared a passionate kiss in the rain and from below his friends were cheering

"Yay Nikki"

"Oh get your man Sylvian!" 

"Way to go Nikki" 

**EPILOGUE**

Nikki and Cal started dating and it took him a while to get used to not being a wolf anymore, he used to stay in at night, but Nikki reassured him that he was fine now, completely human. 

The group of friends let him join their group, Cal went back to his job but instead he worked at the roller rink at nights, taking people's shoes and exchanging them for skates.

Rizzo and Eddie were planning to start a family together, Ruth got a job at The Shake Shack, Harley got a job at Mel's Drive In checking tickets and Dee was happy being single for a while. 

Everyone was happy Nikki and Cal were so in love, they shared a lot of kisses. Nikki and Cal were walking through the scenery of Maple Treeway and stopped by the bridge to look out at the water.

"Thank you for saving my life Nikki."

Nikki turned to Cal "Fanks for walking into mine Cal." 

Cal put his arm around Nikki and they stared at the lake and watched the sun go down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this story. I wanted to write something sweet. Please leave me kudos and comments if you loved it. Have a lovely day/night peeps :) x


End file.
